This present invention pertains to needle position indicators for fuel injection nozzle holders. More particularly, the present invention pertains to an improved method of centering the sensor holder, commonly referred to as the mounting bracket, in a needle position sensing system, for a fuel injector nozzle holder. Examples of needle position indicators for fuel injector nozzle holders which may utilize the present invention are disclosed in Wolff et al. U.S. Pat. No. 4,359,895, Wolff U.S. Pat. No. 4,366,706 and Hofmann U.S. Pat. No. 4,398,670, and the disclosures of these three patents are referenced herein. Needle position indicators are used as an aid in the electronic controlled timing of fuel injected engines such as diesels.